The Strawberry's and White's Love
by white-strawberry1507
Summary: My first story. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I decided on making a short story between Hinagiku and Ichigo. So, hope you enjoy it! Anyway, this story was set during the Arrancar arc, before Ulqiorra kidnapped Orihime and the winter war.

Summary: The winter war draws near and Urahara needed something so that the advantages were sided to Soul Society. Therefore, Urahara made an invention to allow someone travel within someone else's inner world. So, Ichigo and Hinagiku became test subjects for his invention-which lead her trapped inside Ichigo's inner world-not to mention meeting his hollow self and his zanpakuto, Zangetsu.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of Bleach characters except Shiroiko Hinagiku. Those other characters belong to Tite Kubo himself.

Hi – Normal

_Hi _– Zangetsu

**Hi **– Hollow Ichigo

_**Chapter One: The Daisy in Strawberry's Mind**_

Hinagiku's POV

"Urahara-san, is this ok?" I asked the blonde-haired ex-shinigamiscientist, Urahara Kisuke about the device he gave me. It was a silver bracelet with some diamonds on it. Yes, it _looked _simple but believe me, it wasn't. He told me that the bracelet is used to travel from one inner world to another, depending on the users' wishes and riatsu level.

"Don't you worry much, Hinagiku-san. I'm sure it will work perfectly...I promise," Urahara-san reassured me. I was really unsure about his invention because according to Tessai-san, Ururu and Jinta, most of his invention were unsuccessful and sometimes blown up into pieces. I shivered remembering the time machine was blown into thousands of tiny pieces (luckily, I wasn't in the area that time) and we need to clean the place up.

"Ok, all was been set up. You can begin at any times," he announced as he finished tying Ichigo with some ropes. I still can't believe how Ichigo was being tricked by him to become one of his subjects. Shrugging and several deep breaths, I concentrate on the bracelet, imagine that I want to enter Ichigo's inner world.

'I hope Ichigo wasn't mad at this...' I thought before I went completely blackout.

I growled before I opened my eyes. After adjusting the light and blinked multiple of times, I began to sit up.

"Where am I? Did it work?" I took a glance around my surrounding. I noticed that the clouds are moving...downwards? I looked down. The building, covered with windows I was sitting was blue and...sideways? I sweat dropped and began to stand up so that I review the scenery. Surprisingly, I didn't fall down to...the 'street' below, which was on my left...'Weird...and creepy...'

"_Who are you may I ask, miss?"_ I heard a voice asking me from behind. When I looked behind, there stood a 40 (or something) year old man, wearing a long, tattered coat, glasses on his face and a long, shrubby black hair. Apparently, he was standing...on a flag pole?WTH?...with wind blowing his coat and hair, though I didn't feel any wind blowing.

'Am I hallucinating or something?' I screamed inwards-wanting for answers-eyes twitching.

"_I ask one more time, miss. Who are you?" _I snapped from my thoughts as the man repeats his question.

"Uh...S-shiroiko Hinagiku...aaahh...um..." 'Damn it say something!' "Nice day isn't it?" I _nearly_ face palmed myself at the _horrible_ question...how stupid I am...

"_You're one of Ichigo's friend, am I correct?"_ He asked me one more time and I nodded.

"_Very well. Please follow me,"_ he said, turning around, jumping from the...pole, I guess...and headed towards another building. I followed suit, not wanting to be left alone here.

Hollow Ichigo's POV

Weird...reaaallly weird...why? One thing king was resting in his room until that geta-boshi came and offered king something, what I wasn't sure...and the one thing king was knock out, appeared here and now, blaming that geta-boshi... Huh, he wasn't notice that I was _right_ beside him, glaring at him. Stupid king. Boredom, I began searching for Zangetsu's riatsu...

'**Wonder where Zangetsu-san went...oh wait, he's here...and there's someone with him? Wha-?'** I looked towards Zangetsu...and saw a girl with black hair and blue eyes? I noticed that king also stopped his ranting and looked at Zangetsu and that girl with wide eyes.

"H-h-h-hina? What are you doing here?" King exclaimed and his face went as red as a tomato. I snickered at him and looked at Zangetsu, hopefully he would tell us what happened.

Third person POV

~After Hinagiku went unconscious~

"Well, that was unexpected...seems like my invention works!" Urahara exclaimed as he watched Hinagiku's body being placed near Ichigo's by Tessai.

"You know that Ichigo will be furious when he finds out…." Yoruichi came, in her human form. She crossed her arm seeing one of her best friend is playing with dangerous inventions.

"Yes, I know that…..still, he can't kill me since I know how to reverse it," Urahara said while fanning his face. Hearing that, Yoruichi sighs and headed upstairs to clear her mind. After watching his friend leave, Urahara went towards Tessai to check on the duo substitute shinigami. Just before he reached them, Ichigo suddenly regain conscious and started to stare the ex-shinigami.

"A-ah….Kurosaki-san, good afternoon, eh…." Urahara began, but was taken back when Ichigo began to rise his riatsu, making the rope that held him broke.

"W-wait, Kurosaki-san…I can explain…..." Urahara took a step back, holding his hands in front when Ichigo took a step forward.

"You'd better be…." Ichigo hissed and began beating the ex into a bloody pulp.

~Ichigo's Inner World~

"Uh…..where did Ichigo go to?" Hinagiku asked the two souls that lived inside Ichigo after he suddenly disappeared into thin air when ossan (A/N: Zangetsu) told him what happened.

"_He went to talk to Urahara for a moment,_" the ossan told her while shiro Ichigo (A/N: Hollow Ichigo) remain silent, both watching the sky above. Sighing, she went to sit beside the white counterpart of Ichigo, watching him with interests and awed.

"**Watcha lookin' at, huh? Ya got problem with me?" **Hollow Ichigo turned his head, looking at Hinagiku with anger and irritated, hoping that she go away.

"Nothing…I'm surprised that you seem different from any other hollow I've encountered before…..um…can I call you Shiro?" Hinagiku waved her hand in front of her and named him Shiro, since his hair and skin was white.

"**Ya call me wha? Ya gotta be kiddin' me…" **Hollow Ichigo replied, annoyed that she called him 'Shiro'.

"No, I'm not because you're white, same goes to your hair. Besides, Ichigo told me that you didn't have any name to be called since he always calls you 'hollow' or 'hey you'. So I thought 'Shiro' would be nice," Hinagiku explained while watching the blue sky move in front of her. She had a small smile escaped from her lips.

The newly named Shiro was taken back when he heard his king's name, saying that king was _concerned_ about him. Shiro looked at Hinagiku and surprised that she has elegance within her-her smiling, her composition and everything about her seemed to be perfect. The wind was only the addition to that. Feeling something in his stomach and his face burning, Shiro quickly averted his eyes away from her. Unknown to him, Zangetsu was silently watching the hollow and amused that the hollow had _something_ towards the girl, similar to his master's feelings.

'_This should be interesting…..'_ Zangetsu grinned and began planning in his head that involved the hollow, his master and the girl, leaving the love-bird alone for now.

_To be continued…._

Oh-oh…seems like Zangetsu was planning something...hmmm….what could it be? Well to know about that, just wait for the continuation of this story~ fufufufu~ Please read and review….


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, my fellow readers! Sorry for taking so long to update this story. Like in my statement in my blog, I've been busy preparing myself for university entrance this June. I hope you all would forgive me. Anyways, here's the second chapter of 'The Strawberry's and White's Love'.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Bleach...

Hi-Normal

_Hi-_Zangetsu

**Hi**-Hollow Ichigo/Shiro

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Zangetsu's Love Plan (The Take Over)**_

Third person's POV

It's been a week since the 'travelling to Ichigo's inner world' incident. After beating some sense into Urahara, courtesy by Ichigo, he agreed to free Hinagiku and promised that he would never use Ichigo nor Hinagiku as test subjects. The week went normal for the two substitute; going to school, daily patrols and hang out with friends...until one day, a certain zanpakuto, whom dressed in a flowing black coat, had a long ragged black hair and wore a sunglasses, tried to ruin the perfect day...

The day started when Ichigo, the said zanpakuto's master, went to school with his classmate (and potential girlfriend), Hinagiku, after saying goodbyes to his twin sisters, Yuzu and Karin. They walked in peace until the zanpakuto, Zangetsu interrupted the peaceful moment.

"_Ichigo, there's something I need to show you_," said Zangetsu.

'Uh...what is it, ossan?' Ichigo asked mentally while raising an eyebrow.

"_You need to come here now, Ichigo."_

_'_Ok, just give me a minute...' "Hey, Hina," Ichigo called, turning his head towards his 'girlfriend'.

"Yeah, Ichigo?" Hinagiku replied. Fortunately for them, Keigo wasn't around to disturb them. The last time Keigo bothered, Ichigo elbowed him in the face (really hard) to try to shut him up after trying to flirt on Hinagiku, which made the pervert unable to speak properly for a month. Everyone in the classroom sympathized him including the Quincy, Ishida Uryuu, but knowing Ichigo, no one dared to take revenge on the hot-headed carrot top.

"Can you go ahead to the classroom? I need to go somewhere else, don't bother to wait for me, ok?"

"Ok, be careful..." With that, Hinagiku quicken her footsteps towards the class while flashing him a small smile, which made the strawberry blushed. Shaking his head a bit, he then make his way to the boy's restroom and locked himself in one of the toilets. Sitting on the toilet bowl, he let himself slipped into the darkness and towards his inner world.

Once landed on one of the side way buildings, Ichigo opened his brown eyes and there, stood Zangetsu, on top of a pole as usual. He began searching for his hollow self in case the hollow made his moves behind him.

"_There's no need you to worry about the hollow, Ichigo,_" Zangetsu reassured his master while stepping down the pole and walking forward.

"So, what do you want to show me, ossan?"

"_What I want to show you...is this..._" Out of the blue, Zangetsu summoned his sword that was in shikai state, shunpoed behind Ichigo and hit his master's in the back of the head. Ichigo fell unconscious on the glass-covered floor, blood flowing from his head. With a sigh, Zangetsu dissipate his sword and turned towards the skyscraper next to him.

"_You can come here now._" As on cue, Hollow Ichigo appeared in front of the zanpakuto spirit, wary in his eyes.

"**Yer sure its ok? I mean, I can do it myself ya know...**" He said as he watched his king 'asleep' on the floor.

"_Just go before I changed my mind..._" The spirit ordered which the hollow reluctantly did.

'_I hope that you forgive me, Ichigo...'_

* * *

Hollow Ichigo's POV

I opened my eyes and blinked several times. I noticed that I was sitting on a toilet bowl and stood up, stretching my every limbs. It's been a while since the last time I took over king's body during the fight between him and Kuchiki Byakuya. I re-locked the door and went to the mirror to see any changes; and in fact, it is, as the only difference is the eye. Instead of king's chocolate brown with white, mine's was eerie yellow with black. Then, I heard Zangetsu's voice in my head.

"_Don't worry about it. If Ichigo's friends asked you about the change in the eye, just tell them that it was an infection..._"

'**Like they gonna buy it, especially the four-eyed (Ishida), the giant (Chad) and the princess (Orihime)**.'

"..._Just pretend to be Ichigo..._" Right after that, his presence vanished and left me alone. Along the way to king's classroom, I still wondered why Zangetsu _did _help me took over king's body...

~Flashback several hours ago~

_"__**I'm gonna what?**__" I asked Zangetsu. At first, I was bored-bored to death-as there was nothing for me to do. I tried to take over king's body, but when I did, king shoved me to the deepest part of his soul. Not that he pushed me aside, he _threw _me through several skyscrapers and left me all bloodied up. It pissed me. Then, Zangetsu came and offered me an assistance. Now, I stood there, gawking at Zangetsu, disbelieve._

_"_As I said before, I'm going to help you achieve what you want-that is taking over Ichigo's body,_" he repeated once more. Before I could speak, he raised his hand and gave his suggestion on the plan._

_"_What I want you to do is go to the building there,_" Zangetsu's thumb pointed at a nearby skyscraper, "_riatsu hidden and wait for my signal. Understand? No questions allowed._" Without a word, I nodded my head and went to the building he mentioned before. Not that I didn't argue his opinion, he's voice and face showed that he was _dead _serious about this. _

_Without wasting any time, I hid myself behind the building and sealed my riatsu. My instincts told me to see what happened but remembering Zangetsu's words, I refused to look, not even a peek. I felt king's presence and waited patiently for the signal. Along the way, I managed to overhear their conversation._

"There's no need you to worry about the hollow, Ichigo_._"

"_So, what do you want to show me, ossan?_"

"What I want to show you...is this..._" _

_Then, I heard a 'whack' along with a loud 'thud'. As on cue, Znagetsu called me. I jumped off from my hiding spot and surprised to see king lying on the floor, his head was bleeding. Judging by the amount of blood coming from his head, I felt worried-about his condition though, weird...- and asked the old man while my eyes was on Ichigo._

"_**Yer sure its ok? I mean, I can do it myself ya know...**_"

"Just go before I changed my mind..." _Hearing that, once again I followed his orders and concentrating on getting out of the inner world..._

~Flashback ends~

I stood in front of the classroom's door. With a sigh, I opened the door and entered...until someone decided to greet 'king' with her bubbly voice.

"Good morning, Kurosaki-kun~" My eyes twitched in annoyance and glared the bubbly, smiling, orange-haired girl that stood beside me. Yup, it's the princess alright...Trying to act like king, I greeted back with a scowl on the face.

"Mornin', _Inoue..._" I tried to avoid the eye contact between me and her but unfortunately, she noticed it and worried began to form, replacing her smile.

"K-Kurosaki-kun, wh-what happened to your eyes? I-It looks like a hollow..." Her voice became shaky and I could see her trembling with fear. As far as I wanted to scare the shit out of her, I still remembered Zangetsu's 'advice' of me pretending to act like Ichigo. Thinking fast, I managed to give her the answer.

"Uh...this? Oh, no...it's just a contact lens that I buy three days ago..." '**Well, at least I remembered king mentioned this in one of his memories...**' "Cool, isn't it?" '**Com' on...say yes already!**'

"Uh...yes it is, but can you take it off? It freaks me out and almost thought that your hollow was invading your body..."

'**Damn this girl's clever enough...oh well...**' "Yeah, I will...after I scared the shit out of Keigo first..." I said and continued to Ichigo's desk; which now occupied by Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro and surprisingly Ishida as well...'**Who says I don't remember their names... huh?**'

"Hey..." I spoke, trying to act 'nice' and _exactly _like Ichigo. Soon enough, Keigo greeted me by throwing his arms on me.

"Iiiiiichiiiiiigooooooo~ goooooooodd mooooorrniiiiiinngggg~" I step-sided and he crashed on the desk that was located behind me. I ignored him and looked towards Mizuiro, who said morning and went back to texting messages (not noticing my eyes), Chad, who just grunt in response, and lastly, the Quincy, Ishida, who just greeted me with pushing his glasses upwards. However, he stared at me for a while before he spoke up.

"Kurosaki...you look..._different..._I wonder what happened to your _eyes..._" '**Great, he's suspecting me already...curse you Zangetsu...**'

"Well, _Ishida, _if your wondering what happened to my _eyes,_ I happened to buy a contact lenses at the Internet last week and it was delivered to me yesterday. Why? 'Cuz I wanna look _different_ today...got any problem?" I smoothly lied to him, but knowing Ishida, he just won't buy it...

"Yes, in fact I do. Meet me, Sado-san and Inoue-san during lunch at the rooftop...and if possible, _alone_. Please don't run away from us, _Kurosaki,_ I know where I can locate you..." With that, he went to his desk including Chad.

'**I...thought so...**' I sighed quietly, knowing that I was busted. The school bell rang and the homeroom teacher entered the room. She also didn't notice the change of Ichigo's eyes until she called his name (me literally).

"K-Kurosaki...explain yourself as why your eyes looked...creepy..." She asked. Again, I had to lie for them not knowing my true identity.

"Uh...just some contact lenses that I bought...don't worry, it's just today."

"Fine, I let you free. But next time, don't wear it. Or the principal you go, understand?" She sighed and called the next name. I sit down and at the corner of my eye; I could see the Queen looked at me with confusion in her eyes. As on cue, my chest began to tight up, the heart beating up so fast (A/N: in his case, it was Ichigo's...), heat formed on the face and began to sweat. I'd swear, if there was a mirror in front of me, I could see shades of pink on my face. I looked somewhere else to avoid locking eyes with her and thankfully she turned forward as the teacher began her teaching. I let loose my breath that I didn't know how long I hold on.

'**That was **_**so **_**close...'**

_~To be continued~_

* * *

Phew...it took me longer than I thought considering that I was busy packing my belongings before going to Petaling Jaya (in Malaysia) for my university registration on this Sunday, June 3.

Therefore, I hear by to inform my readers that I won't updating any of the chapters yet as I will be busy during my orientation week and I still don't know how long I will take to update the next chapter. However, as promised I will update the next chapter whenever I free, so you guys don't have to worry about that. Well, wish me luck! Till the next time we met. ^^

~Typed on May 31, 2012~


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there! It's been a long time…sorry bout that…well, I was stuck in my room unable to connect to the internet…(no, it's not my room in my house, it's in my campus university..)…so, in the meantime, I made another chapter during weekends because I have classes during weekdays and I had finished this yesterday (that is Saturday). So, enjoy! ^^

Hi=normal speaking/thoughts

_Hi_=Zangetsu speaking

**Hi**=Shiro speaking

_**Chapter Three: Zangetsu's Love Plan (The Take Over 2)**_

Shiro's POV

~Minutes before lunch time~

'**Damn it! The four-eyed figured it out…I need to find a way to get out of this shit before something worse happens,**' I cursed myself and began watching the clock ticking. I only got 5 minutes before the bell rang; indicating the lunch time. I thought thoroughly and decided that I ran away from the school, but to where? The king's house doesn't suit, since the idiotic, goat-faced father of his was there at the clinic. Urahara shouten? Nah, the hat-n-clogs will let me stay for a while but then demanding answers afterwards. The warehouse where Visards live? REALLY bad idea. Hueco Mundo? Heck, I didn't know _how _to open a garganta. So where am I hiding?

*DING DING DONG DONG*

'**Oh, shit…**' Another cursed. Hurriedly, I packed the belongings and rushed towards the door. I didn't care where I hide as long as I was out of here….

"Where are you going, _Kurosaki_? The school doesn't end until 4 o'clock in the evening," the voice of the four-eyed Quincy rang in my ears. Nervously, I looked at my back and saw him, the giant and the princess.

"Uh, bathroom?" '**Please say yes…**' I prayed.

"With your bag? I don't think so," the Quincy pushed his glasses upwards, "and we need to talk now." Out of nowhere, Chad grabbed my arm _tightly_ and dragged me to the roof, only to be stopped by someone who I just met a few weeks ago.

"Hey, guys. You want to eat lunch at the roof?" Hina asked while holding her own lunch box.

"Yes, we are. In fact, we need to talk about Kurosaki's unusual behavior alone," the Quincy replied smoothly.

"Unusual behavior?"

"Yes, see his eyes? They are _hollows_. They are supposed to be brown and white, not gold and black." Thankfully, there was no one in the classroom to overhear the conversation.

"So?" This surprised the Quincy _a lot_.

"W-What do you mean 'so'? Hinagiku-san, his hollow is taking over his body!"

"It's true, Shiroiko-san. Can't you feel any difference in Kurosaki-kun's reiatsu?" The princess backup the Quincy's statement.

Reluctantly, Hina looked at me, investigating my reiatsu-or in this case Ichigo's. I made a pleading look of 'Help me' so that she won't agree with them. Deep down, I know she is willing to help others who are in trouble _especially_ Ichigo. She turned towards the others as they wait for her answer.

"…No." That's her answer. Those two simple words made the trio shocked….and horror. Shocked because she didn't feel the reiatsu difference and horror because she supported me, a _hollow_. Before they could protest, Hina held up her hand.

"That's my answer-NO. There's nothing weird with his reiatsu and his eyes are just contact lenses. Now, if you excuse me, I need him to accompany me eating lunch…_and_ we're eating alone. Ok?" Without further notice, she grabbed my other arm and began to drag me to the roof (again). From afar, I could see their worried faces and some disapproved one. I quietly thanked her for helping me and I gladly thank Ichigo (for the first time, can't believe I said this) for befriended with Hina.

Hinagiku's POV

I can't believe of myself! I, Shiroiko Hinagiku, had become a traitor to them _and _helping out the one and only Shiro, the hollow. Why am I even bothered to help him? Sure he's a weird hollow the first time we met, but that happened several weeks ago! I really wanted to say "Yes, it's a hollow reiatsu" but that words didn't came out of my mouth. But…..something bugging me. Why does Shiro gain control of Ichigo's body? If so, Ichigo would struggle, taking back his body from Shiro, but where is he? The reiatsu was pure hollow and not a single trace of shinigami reiatsu. Heck, even Shingetsu can't detect Zangetsu. Not only that, I could feel…..afraid inside his eyes, pleading for me to help him. Wasn't hollows don't have any feelings?

All those questions kept haunting me until I didn't see the staircase that led to the roof and downstairs. I slipped the first two steps and almost fell…..not until a pair of strong arms grabbed my waist and pulled me upwards. As soon as my body made contact with another body from behind, I snapped out from my train of thoughts.

"Next time, try to focus on what's in front of you, ok?" I heard Ichigo's-no, Shiro's-voice whispered through my ear. I blushed not only for not focusing on the world, but the position that he held me. I could sense that the people around us stopped and looked toward us, amused on the scene before them. I'd swear I heard some giggles and whispers among them.

"Uh….yeah, thanks…..Shiro….." I thanked him awkwardly and gently pushed his arms away from my waist, while avoiding his eye contact. The blush was still on my face and I tried to hide it from everyone by placing a hand on my mouth. Besides that, I could hear my heart beat fast; like having a heart attack, but it wasn't.

'What….is this….feeling? Come on….I can't be in love with him, can I? Gyah, stupid me! I can't be in love with a hollow nonetheless…..! Ok, calm down…he's just acting….nice? Since when he acts nice as far as Ichigo told me…..curse you Urahara and his inventions….'

Third person POV

A man with blonde hair that wears green-striped clothes and hat sneezes in his shop.

"Oh, my. I wonder who said my name just then?" He opened his favorite fan and began to fan himself. Unaware to him, Tsukabishi Tessai, his assistant, saw it and thought that his manager could be having a cold, went to the kitchen and took an _expired_ medicine to give to his manager.

"Sir, you should have your medicine, sir."

"T-Tessai-san, what are you talking about?"

"I saw you sneezing right now."

"Uh….no I don't…."

"Now it's time to take your medicine….." Tessai went forward and grabbed his manager, who screams and tried to get out of his assistant's grasp, but no avail.

"N-No…..NO!"

_To be continued_

Phew….finished….well, sorry for some OOCness, cuz it make this story more interesting….and the part Urahara was forced to eat the expired medicine by Tessai was actually in the manga and the anime but I kinda forgot how it was so I made it myself….hope you like it…that's it for now, till the next time!

Love the story? Just PM me or even comment…..I be gladly to read it….someday.


End file.
